Welcome To Slugterra
by Kala Elric
Summary: what would happen if the Slugterra Protector had a boyfriend who was also from Slugterra but they just found out about him coming from the surface? sorry I am horrid at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing of slugterra. All characters except for Andrew Takano belong to their owner.**_

Everywhere in the 99 caverns of Slugterra, except for Quiet Lawn Cavern, was bustling with population. Everywhere you can see slingers practicing their shots and others riding on Mecha Beasts. Today was the day of the Great Slug Fight. In the Slug Fight, there are 5 rounds. In the first round there will be about 16 duels. There are 32 duelists and so each duel will be 1 on 1. Once half of those slingers lose, the other half move onto the second round. In that round there will be 8 duels between the remaining duelists which is 16 slingers. After 8 of those slingers, the other 8 go onto round 3. In that round there will be 4 duels 8 slingers will fight will fight in this round but once 4 slingers lose, the other 4 go to move to the semifinals which is round 4. Round 4 will only have 2 duels between 4 duelist going head to head. Once the 2 slingers that lose leave the arena, round 5 starts. When the finals are underway, a lot of people will come to watch the two greatest slingers in all of Slugterra fight one another. As soon as 1 of the 2 final slingers loses the match, the winner will be crowned the greatest slug slinger in all of Slugterra and receive the prize slug. A crystalyd slug. Getting that slug would make any slug slinger very happy. The second place slinger will get an inflamous slug as their prize. Becoming a great slug slinger has been many people`s dream. Well only the people who live about 100 miles under the surface of the earth.

A young boy who lives on the surface has just landed in Slugterra. His red hair looked like it was on fire when the light from the luminous slugs hit his hair just right. He looked around with his grass green eyes as he tried to figure out where he was and how to find what he was looking for. He was wearing a light yellow shirt underneath his red jacket that was given to him by his best friend / boyfriend, Eli Shane. This young 15 year old boy is known as Andrew Takano and he has not seen Eli since they celebrated Eli`s birthday together. That was 6 months ago and Eli has still not messaged Andrew even though he had promised to do so. Since Eli has not messaged him, Andrew decided to go and find him. He found the chair that had first taken his beloved Eli to the place he was in and so he sat down in it to see if he can go as well. After getting strapped into the chair, Andrew was suddenly thrusted downwards screaming in fear of dying before he got to see his beloved Eli again. Soon enough the scary part of the ride was other and he was suddenly in awe about what he saw. It was totally magnificent. He looked around trying to find Eli as he landed but was unable to because he landed to soon. When Andrew got unhooked from the chair, he started moving around one of the forest of Slugterra trying to find Eli. When Andrew finally got out of the forest, he saw a white hangout in a very big tree. Andrew saw movement inside so he ran over to it while keeping his jacket, the one that Eli got him for his birthday, from getting ripped. Andrew knocked on the door and it was opened by a huge blue troll like man. That was a very huge surprise for this young 15 year old surface dweller. Andrew was truly scared but tried not to show it to the man.

"Hello. What do you want with the Shane Gang?"

"Is Eli Shane here? I have been looking for him."

The blue skinned man nodded and went inside the hangout to get Eli. Andrew started thinking about the blue haired male that he has been trying to find. He was so lost in his thought that he did not see that said blue haired male was standing in front of him. A hand was soon found waving in front of Andrew's face and that brought him out of his thoughts about the male that is in front of him. This young male has dark blue hair and was staring at him with recognition, love and passion in his light blue eyes. Eli smiled and Andrew smiled back with tears starting to form in his light green eyes. A red blur was seen rushing towards Eli and Andrew was suddenly found squeeze hugging Eli while crying his eyes out in happiness because he finally found his dominant Shane after a whole 6 months and that made the non Slug Slinger very happy.

"Andrew! What are you doing in Slugterra?"

"I have been really worried for you Eli. You have been gone for 6 months and I decided to go looking for you. I had remembered seeing burpy come to your house the night you got that letter since I was staying over that night. I followed after you when you left the day after we spent your birthday together down into the sewers and I followed those tracks to come find you."

Eli looked at Andrew and then hugged him back. When they broke their hug, Eli brought Andrew into the hangout. Andrew looked around seeing movement and when he looked, he saw the same blue skinned male that opened the door and went to go get Eli talking to a red haired female who was wearing a green shirt and was also talking to a purple skinned mole like creature. The 3 other people in the room stopped their conversation to see who the new person in the room was. Andrew smiled at the and then started waving at the 3 others. He then said his name.

"Hello I am Andrew Takano. Nice to meet you."

Andrew smiles and walks over to them and shook their hands to show that he is very nice.

"It is an honor for you to meet Pronto the Great!"

Andrew looked over at his Eli for help to get away from the molenoid that keeps touching him even though his body is only for Eli to touch. Eli walked over to Andrew and the molenoid and grabbed the purple male and pulled him away from his boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you Andrew I am Kord and these two are known as Trixie and Pronto. Do not listen to Pronto he is a little weird."

Andrew smiled and then walked over to Eli and hugged him very tightly. He then suddenly kissed Eli on the cheek showing that he is not one for the taking. He then blushed after doing that. Eli smiles after feeling his Andrew kiss his cheek and then he kissed his boyfriend's cheek as well. Andrew blushed an even deeper red after Eli did that. Eli was about to turn back towards the other 3 people in the room but stopped when he saw that Andrew had some blue-green streaks hidden away in his hair. Eli has never seen those streaks before. Not even when he would run his fingers through Andrew's hair when they were younger. Seeing them surprised the Protector of Slugterra. He then decided to ask Andrew about the streaks in his hair.

"Hey Andrew, when did you get those streaks in your hair? I have never seen them in your hair before."

Andrew gasped when he heard Eli ask that question. Andrew then blushed in embarrassment. He did not want to tell Eli about his heritage but he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He walked back over to Eli and held out his hand. The skin on his hand changed from a tan color to a blue-green color. Seeing Andrew turn his skin color from tan to blue-green totally surprised Eli even more than he already was. Eli walked over to his blue-green colored boyfriend and sat his hand on Andrew's shoulder. He felt a sudden jolt of pleasure coming from where he was in contact with Andrew and that made him pull back in shock. The rest of the Shane Gang were totally confused. Trixie walked over to Eli and Andrew so she could ask them how they knew each other so well and where they had met each other since she has never seen Andrew before.

"Andrew and I have known each other ever since we were three. You remember me telling you about the surface and that I live there right?"

The troll, molenoid, and normal slinger nodded.

"Well that is where Andrew and I met. Andrew lived next to me with his parents and we met at the age of 3. When we had turned 12 years old, Andrew's parents were killed in a car crash. Andrew came to live with me because we lived right next door from each other. Now then Andrew, how can you do that thing with your skin?"

"I was born with blue-green skin but as I grew older my skin turned to tan. When I was about 8 years old, my father told me all about being a half Shadow Clan member. I did not know what the Shadow Clan were until my dad told me all about them. Dad brought me to the home of all Shadow Clan and while I was there, they treated me like a true prince of their clan."

Andrew smiles at the other people who were in the living room area of the hideout. Eli decided to go and bring Andrew to the couch so he can sit down because of how tired he thought Andrew must have been. Andrew smiles at his boyfriend and sits down. Eli was about to walk away and towards the kitchen to get some food for the ShadowClan Prince but said prince had to go and wrap something furry around Eli's waist and pulled him back and onto the couch so they were sitting next to each other and for Andrew to be able to snuggle closer to Eli. Said male looked down and saw that a blue-green tail was wrapped around his waist keeping him from getting up off the couch and from walking away from Andrew.

* * *

Karia Curtis: I hope you liked the first Chapter of _Welcome To Slugterra._ I was at school when I first thought of the story. Right now it is my Study Hall period and I went down to the library to finish typing up this chapter for you guys. I need about 3 good reviews before I publish the next chapter. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing of this story except for Andrew Takano. Everything else belongs to the creator of Slugterra**_

* * *

"Andrew come on I need to get up. You must be very hungry after your long trip from your house down to here. What do you want to eat right now Andrew? Are you also thirsty? I can get you something."

Andrew just shakes his head and lays it onto his boyfriend's shoulder. All he wanted at that moment was to be as close to Eli as possible since Andrew missed him so very much. Eli sighed with a little smile on his face and pulled Andrew closer to his body. Eli also moved one of his hands upwards just to be able to run it through Andrew's soft red hair which shows a lot more blueish free in the locks since Andrew is in Shadow Clan form. Eli's other hand, his left one, snaked around Andrew's waist and started to run through the fuzzy tail that is wrapped around his waist. Eli touches the area where the fur of the tail touches the skin of Andrew's lower back. Feeling his lover's hands on his tail and in his hair makes Andrew start to moan out very quietly. Andrew turned his head so he can kiss Eli to keep his moan under control. They were suddenly interrupted by Kord who came over to them to talk to Eli about something.

"Eli, from some of my friends, I have found out that the Great Slug Fight is going to start soon. We should probably head over to the sign up sheet area real soon. What do you think about this plan Eli."

"Yeah we should go sign up for the tournament. He Andrew do you want to come with us to watch the tournament and cheer on the Shane Gang? If you don't want to that is perfectly fine with me. Just know that it would be gre-"

Andrew stopped Eli from finishing his sentence by using a passionate kiss since the blue haired boy was just rambling. Eli gasped into the kiss since he was so suprised at getting kissed with so much passion that Andrew was putting into their first kiss as Eli Shane, Protector of Slugterra and Andrew Takano, the true prince of the Shadow Clan. Well while they are in Slugterra and Andrew is in his Shadow Clan form. Eli soon relaxed greatly and returned the passionate kiss with the same volume of passion that Andrew was giving him. Their kiss soon broke apart since the two boys need oxygen. They broke the kiss very gently and keep close to each other since they wanted to continue on with being connected to each other through a kiss. Andrew looked up at Eli with a look that said,' I want to continue.' Eli smiles gently at his very special prince and then kissed him on the cheek. That movement resulted in a whimper fro. Andrew since he had wanted the kiss to be somewhere else. Eli moved Andrew's rail and then got up, but was stopped when Andrew grabbed his hand with his own and stood up with Eli.

"Of course I want to come cheer you on Eli. I love you so much so why would I not come to see you doing your stuff as a... What is the word?"

"Slug slinger."

"Yeah Slug slinger. I want to see you be the best Slug slinger in the entire tournament. Lets go get you signed up."

Eli smiled at his prince and pulled said male towards a cupboard full of Slugterran clothing. Eli grabbed some of the clothes and gave them to Andrew to change into so he would fit in. Andrew took them and was shown to the bathroom. Once he was inside, he locked the door and started changing. Andrew took off his shirt and jacket and then put on the black shirt with an orange star, that looks like an S, on his left shoulder. He then put his favorite jacket back on since he loves having his favorite present from Eli with him always. Andrew then changed out of his pants and into some really comfortable pair of riding pants since people in Slugterra ride MechaBeasts. Andrew kept his boots since they too came from Eli. Andrew looked at himself in the mirror and liked what he saw and hoped Eli did as well. He opened the door and walked out of the bathroom hoping to find Eli waiting for him, but instead he ran into Pronto. The mole smiles at Andrew and started to talk to him with an excited to be in his voice.

"Ahhh Andrew. You must be honored just to run into the Great Pronto. You must be wondering how Eli became the Protector of our humble home?"

"Actually I already know about that. Eli and I practiced 'Slugslinging' when we were younger. I would pretend to be the bad guy while Eli would he the protector of Slugterra. It was a fun game Eli and I loved to play with our best friends. They don't hang with anymore since they moved away but we still keep in touch every once in a while." Andrew smirked at the pint sized purple mole creature and then started walking away so he can find Eli. As he walked, his skin color started to change from black with green areas back into the same pale color he was raised with. Andrew soon found Eli sitting on a wild like machine waiting for said male to get over to him. Once Eli and Andrew we standing next to each other, Andrew kissed Eli on the cheek as Eli helped him onto Lucky, his wolf like MechaBeast. Once they were seated on the vehicle, the Shane Gang took off so they were able to sign up for the Great Slug Fight since it is starting soon.

"So Andrew, having fun yet?"

"Yes I am! Being with you always makes my life fun!"

Eli smiles and did not pay attention to where they were going. Once Eli looked forward again, he saw that they were in ShadowClan Territory. The others stopped a while back knowing where Eli and Andrew were going. Andrew was able to figure out where the 2 of them where right after they entered the territory. Eli slammed on the brakes of his MechaBeast so it would stop before they went even deeper into the territory. Andrew looked at his boyfriend wondering why he was so scared of being in the ShadowClan territory. He did not have to wonder for long before the 2 were suddenly ambushed by some members of the ShadowClan. Eli was about to grab his gun but was not fast enough because right when he grabbed the gun, Andrew was already off of the robotic wolf and was walking over to the clan members talking in their language while his skin color was changing into his blueish-green color and he was growing a tail. His hair changed as well. The red strands changed so there was more that a couple little blue/green streaks hidden away on the nape of his neck. Instead they could be seen even more clearly just like when he showed this same form to Eli when they were at the Shane Hangout. Once the transformation was complete, Andrew was standing in front of the ShadowClan members that tried to ambush them in his ShadowClan form. His subjects of the ShadowClan were totally surprised to see hat their prince was with the one male who has been saving Slugterra for about 6 months now. Andrew kept speaking to them in their language.

"Seaska meeesuki dwevuquif nuybenasknu." (Leave Eli Shane alone and return to the palace.)

"Wesscune yyyuko fuvente." (Yes Prince Andrew.)

Andrew turned back towards Eli with a smile on his face as the ShadowClan creatures returned to where ever Andrew told them to go, in Eli`s case since he did not know what they were talking about since he can not understand them without a Shadow Translator. Andrew climbed back onto Lucky behind Eli as he returned to his human form that Eli loved. Eli turned after Andrew was on the wolf and kissed him on the cheek since it was the only thing that he could reach at the moment. Andrew blushed after getting kissed since they were out in the open where anyone could see them. He thought that it was truly embarrassing to be kissed anywhere on the body while they were out in the open. He just hoped that no one saw what they were doing. Eli turned Lucky around and started back out of the territory so they could catch up with the rest of the Shane Gang.

* * *

Karia Curtis: well here is the second chapter of _Welcome To Slugterra._ I hope you liked this chapter. while I was looking through the rest of my stories I noticed that I uploaded the first chapter on February 17 which was my birthday! That was a total surprise for me since I was not paying attention to when I upload this story onto this website.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli turned towards Andrew as they finally got out of the ShadowClan territory to make sure that he was still there. Andrew had his head turned back towards his territory and once he turned his back towards his love, Andrew's eyes soften greatly at the sight of Eli looking at him. Eli smiled and then turned back so he was facing forward. Andrew leaned forward and his grip around Eli's waist grew tighter as he tried to stay against Eli. Andrew laid his head against Eli's back and then closed his eyes relaxing greatly. Eli moves one of his hands so it was laying over top of Andrew's right one.

"Eli?"

"Yeah Andrew? What is the matter? Are you doing alright my love?"

"I`m fine Eli. I`m just wanting to know if after this tournament, can you take me on a tour of Slugterra, like a date?"

"Sure Andrew."

Andrew smiles and squeezes Eli`s hand while using his right arm to hug Eli very tightly. He loved being with Eli and being able to touch the Slugterran hero. He always was with Eli when they were on the surface but for the last 6 months, Andrew has been feeling a lot more desire to be next to, and being held by, Eli. Eli smiled at his ShadowClan Prince and they were soon in sight of their friends who were waiting for Eli and Andrew to get out of the ShadowClan Territory. Trixie drove over to Eli and started talking to him but Andrew was not able to understand what they were saying because his eardrums were only able to pickup Shadow noises since he was in his territory. His ears always do this whenever he goes into the ShadowClan territory. Andrew looked up at his friends and started talking to Eli even though he did not know that he was talking in ShadowClan.

"Sssuwesnza chiweklp." (I love you Eli.)

Eli turned his head so he was facing Andrew and smiled at the male because somehow he was able to understand that Andrew was telling him that he loved him while talking in his home language. Eli got out his Shadow Talker and put it on so he could talk in Andrew's language to let him know that he loved him as well. He spoke to Andrew in a soft and gentle voice so he did not hurt the young half blood's ears.

"sssuwesnza ffyuskin." (I love you Andrew.)

Andrew smiles at hearing his lover talk in his home language and then nuzzled his head into the boy's shoulder and squeezed his lover's waist very tightly. Eli smiled back and kept his left hand on top of Andrew's so he can let the boy know that he is still with him. Andrew closed his eyes and laid his head onto Eli's back so he was able to fall asleep. Sleeping always helped him whenever he is unable to understand what other people are saying so whenever he returns from the ShadowClan territory, he always went to sleep to keep his ears from hurting and from being unable to understand his lover. Seeing his lover in horrible pain because of his ears was not something Eli wanted to see so he let Andrew fall asleep because he knew what was going on with Andrew. Said male smiled and finally was able to fall asleep while hugging Eli very tightly.

"He looks cute like that Eli."

Eli turned his head and saw that Trixie was talking to him. He smiles gently and agrees with her. Eli then decides that it is time to pull over so they can all take a break after what has happened for them and so that Andrew can lay down on the ground and sleep. Eli moves his runner over to the side of the road and stops it. He moves Andrew so he was leaning back very gently and gets down from the runner. Eli turns and grabs a hold of his Shadow Prince very gently and takes his over to a tree that was near them and sits down with Andrew laying his head into his lap. Andrew smiles brightly in his sleep and nuzzles his head into Eli's lap very gently. That made Eli blush since Andrew had never done that before, not even in his sleep. He did love it though. Eli started to run his fingers through Andrew's red hair catching a few of the half Shadow Clan Member's green-black streaks that were flowing throughout those red locks.

* * *

Karia Curtis: I hope you liked this chapter. I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever. I usually update when I am in school and since I am now in school I decided to finally update this story.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was starting to go down as Andrew Woke up from his nap after being in the Shadow Clan Territory for so long. He yawned then looked around to see that he was leaning up against Eli with his head being buried into the protector's chest. Andrew smiles brightly and then nuzzled his head into Eli's chest. His movements woke Eli up though. The bluenette yawns very quietly, so he didn't alert Andrew that he was up, as he opened his eyes to his lover moving around while being on his lap. Eli blushes a very deep red and he starts to react to Andrew moving around on his. Eli was thinking that it was feeling really good and that he did not want it to stop. Andrew soon also blushes as he felt that Eli was starting to wake up 'down there' and was getting really excited. Feeling Eli get hard and very excited made Andrew start to get excited and his member started to harden.

"You feeling alright Andrew?"

Hearing Eli's voice made Andrew jump a little bit and hurries to move out of Eli's lap. Once he was off of Eli, Andrew looks down at his lap and sees that he has a bulge forming in his pants. His blush turns and even darker shade of red. He could not believe that he was starting to get aroused just by feeling Eli harden underneath him. This a new thing for the half Shadow Clan Prince so he had no idea what was going on. All he knew is that he was starting to feel weird and that it was because of Eli. He really wanted to now what was happening to his but he did not want Eli to find out that there was something wrong with him. Eli looks over at Andrew and sees that he was looking down at his lap and saw the bulge forming in his pants. Andrew saw his lover looking at him so he starts to curl into a little ball because he did not want his beloved to look at him when he knows that there is something wrong with him. Eli smirks and he starts to crawl over to the other male and sets his hand onto the bulge in Andrew's pants. Andrew felt the hand on his erection and starts to moan out gently.

"It seems you need someone to help you with this. Lets find a spot away from the others so I can help you." Whispers Eli.

Andrew moans out and wraps his arms around Eli in a 'pick me up' sort of way. The Shane laughs a little and picks him up to take him away from Trixie, Pronto, and Kord to the forest right behind them. Eli kisses Andrew gently and soon their kiss grew passionate. Andrew broke the kiss to speak.

"Please hurry and make love to me Eli."

"Alright my little shadow." Says Eli.

(Time skip brought to you by Burpy)

Eli pants as he and Andrew lay on the ground floor after making love to each other for the first time. They were wearing their boxers and pants since they put them on right after they were done. Andrew was curled up against Eli's side so he was leaning against the taller male and was nearly laying on top of him. His head was on top of Eli's chest so his head was going up and down when Eli's chest would raise up and down when ever he breathed. He loved being against Eli as he ran his fingers through Andrew's soft with green-black streaked hair. Eli soon sighs when he realizes that they needed to go back to the others so he started to sit up but Andrew did not want to get up so he wrapped his arms around Eli's waist and laid his entire weight against the blue haired male.

"Andrew love wake up. We need to head back to the others. They might get a little worried since we left while they were asleep in the middle of the night. Andrew wake up please."

Said male groans in displeasure since he did not want to get up from where they were. He thought that they were perfect just where they were. Eli sighs but then smirks as he gets a really great idea to wake up his lover. He starts to tickle him vigorously. Feeling Eli's finger tickling his sides made Andrew start to laugh really hard. His laugh was the most beautiful thing that Eli had ever heard so he decided to try and hear more of it.

"Eli! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Please stop!" Andrew creamed out in laughter as he was tickle-attacked.

Eli smiled as he stopped tickling his Shadow Prince. Andrew was breathing very heavy since he had been laughing for a pretty long time. he sat up so he was looking into Eli's dark blue eyes and then sighed after he got his breath back. He seriously did not like to share his lover with anyone but if Eli thought of the others as his friends, then there was no way that Andrew can keep him from them. Andrew stands up.

"Come on lets get going." Andrew says sadly.

"Andrew, are you ok?" Eli asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just hoping that we could have some time before you had to do the tournament." Andrew responds to his lover.

Eli walks over to the Shadow Clan Prince and wraps his arms around his slim waist to speak to him.

"Its alright Andrew. After I sign up, we can spend all the time that you want together. I also missed hanging out with you." Eli says gently to Andrew with a gentle smile.

Andrew smiles back and then they start walking back to the others who were still at the camp sight.

* * *

Karia: I hoped you liked that chapter. Oh, if you want me to write what is in the time skip, then PM me. I will see you later.


	5. Chapter 5

As Andrew and Eli got back to the camp site, Eli suddenly grabbed the red head and kissed him very hard to make Andrew have a blissful look on his face as they walked into the campsite. Andrew's hair was all messy like he had bed head after getting out of bed but this was from making love with Eli. His outfit was all messed up since he was hurrying to put his clothes back on so the can get back to the others. Trixie was watching them as they walked back into the camp site after being gone for who knows how long. She noticed Andrew's appearance and wondered what was up with it. When the other red head looked over at Eli, she saw that Eli looked just like Andrew but without the bed head looking hair.

'What the heck is wrong with them? Why do they look like that?' Thinks Trixie.

Andrew looks around the camp site and sees that the other red head is looking straight at him and Eli and that made him blush a beat red. Andrew buried his head into Eli's neck with a beat red face and the blue haired male wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Eli looks at Trixie and sees what made Andrew so embarrassed about. Seeing that Trixie was staring at them made Eli a little mad but he did not want to show his anger in front of Andrew. That has only happened once, back when the two were only 13 years old. A few boys were making fun of Andrew for not having any parents and that he should have been killed a long with them. Eli heard that since he was walking to meet Andrew after school and when he heard that, he got so mad that he started beating the boys for what they said to Andrew. He also heard them call him a very bad word. Eli had been in trouble after doing that but he knew that he was doing it for Andrew and if that meant getting in trouble with the principal, then that was alright with the blue haired young male. When Eli shows his anger then it gets a little scary. He is always in control but when he loses control of his anger, then everyone watch out. Eli will do anything to protect the one he loves.

"Is everything alright Eli? Did you guys get into a fight with a slug?" Asks Trixie.

"No everything is perfectly fine. Andrew and I were just spending time together." Eli says so that Trixie did not figure out what was going on between the two lovers and what happened while they were gone.

As the two lovers got situated on the ground and started eating breakfast that Kord made, a rustling in the bushes was heard coming towards them. Andrew was starting to get a little scared so he tried to hide his body into Eli's chest while he was waiting for who ever was coming towards them to leave. The rustling in the bushes soon stopped but a young male that looked a little familiar to both Andrew and Eli came out of it. It was an older looking version of Eli Shane. Andrew looked at him and gasped at who he saw then spoke up.

"Will?" Andrew asks gently.

The blue haired older male smiles a little at the young Shadow Clan Prince and walks over to the two lovers. Eli was just in shock at seeing his father again after so long. He thought that it was a dream. Eli reached out to grab Will Shane's hand but when he touched it, his hand just went straight through. Eli had tears in his eyes since he was not able to touch his father.

"Eli I may seem real but I am not. I am stuck in the DarkBane Dimension. You need to find a way to save me from that area. I know Andrew is with you so you can ask him to take you to the ShadowClan to ask one of the elders that knows the portal to where the DarkBane Dimension is." Will Shane says to his son.

Eli nods very gently towards the Hologram. He really wanted to go to the Great Slug Fight but he also really wanted to go and save his dad. He did not known what to do. He looked at Andrew and saw that he was thinking very hard and he did not know what he was thinking about. When Eli turned back towards the hologram, he saw that it was gone and that made Eli very sad. He had tears starting to form in his dark blue eyes and that made Andrew break out of his thoughts. Andrew turned toward Eli and wrapped his arms around the older and stronger male while kissing the tears.

"Do not worry Eli. We will save Will. I promise you that. How about we not worry about the Slug Fight and go to save your dad. I know that you are the best slug slinger here so I just want you to be happy." Andrew tells the blue haired boy.

"Alright. Lets go tell the others about what we are going to do." Eli responds.

Andrew smiles at his lover and they get up from where they were sitting and start walking to where the others were hanging out while they were waiting for Eli and Andrew to finish eating. Eli walked over to Kord and started talking to the blue skinned troll.

"Alright guys, Andrew and I were sitting over there while eating and a hologram of my father came and told us that he was trapped in the DarkBane Dimension. Even though I do not know where that is, Dad said that Andrew can take us to the ShadowClan Palace and talk to one of the ShadowClan elders to show us where the portal to that dimension is. Andrew and I decided that we are going to go and save my father."

Andrew looks at them hoping that they do not look at him with anger in their eyes. He just really wanted his lover to be truly happy and if that meant getting his father back, then Andrew will do anything for the blue haired male.

"Then lets go." Trixie says to the two boys.

* * *

Karia Elric: Hope you liked chapter 5. that took me a bit to finish. this chapter is dedicated to meganbrander1 **.** She had given me the idea to write about how they save Will Shane since they never fully showed it in the show. This story actually takes place after they fist find the older Shane and I will be bringing in Junjie later on. I just need to find the right time.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Then let's go." Trixie says to the two boys._

* * *

 _Kala: Welcome to the sixth chapter of my Welcome to Slugterra series._

Andrew smiles at Eli as they started their journey back to the ShadowClan Territory to find Elosy(1), the ShadowClan Elder. Elosy is the oldest ShadowClan member in the entire clan so Andrew was happy to go and see what the Elder knew about getting to the DarkBane Dimension. No one else in the clan knows where the dimension is but only Elosy knows where it is. Eli smiles back at his Shadow Lover as he drives Lucky towards ShadowClan Territory. Eli really wants to see his father again so he was in a hurry to get to the ShadowClan Elder.

"Do not worry Eli. We will get your father back and I will make sure if that. You have not been able to be with him for a while so you deserve to get to be with you father again." Andrew says to Eli from behind the blue haired male.

Eli smiles gently at his lover. "Just don't die on my while we go into the DarkBane Dimension alright. I still need you in my life."

Andrew nods even though Eli was not able to see. He laid his head onto Eli's shoulder and closed his eyes as he felt Eli gently breath. Andrew loved feeling the gentle breathing of his protector so when ever he had the ability to do so, Andrew goes and does it. Trixie saw the interaction between the two lovers and it was starting to make her jealous and sick. She was in love with Eli as well and was just about to tell the leader of the Shane Gang about her feelings towards him but Andrew cam and took everything away from her. She was so angry at Andrew but she tries to not show her anger around the Eli. Trixie thought for a moment while they were racing towards the ShadowClan Castle. How was she going to be able to have Eli all to herself? She had no clue how to do that but she knew that she will be able to figure something out sooner or later. Trixie hears Eli shouting at her and the others letting them know that they were at the ShadowClan border. Trixie looks up and sees the Eli was right.

"Alright we are here now. Just so you know, we might get ambushed by some ShadowClan members but if that happens let me know and I will talk to them. They will also listen to Eli since he will become the King of the ShadowClan once we turn 20 because I will need to take on a husband or a wife but everyone in the ShadowClan Territory knows that I am gay. I will only take a husband. Now then, lets start heading towards Elosy's cavern." Andrew explains to Trixie, Kord, and Pronto.

Eli kisses Andrew on his left cheek making Trixie a little angry. Kord sees her face full of anger and jealousy.

"You OK Trix?" Kord asks the red haired woman.

"Seeing those two together and acting all lovey dovey just makes me sick. I deserve to be with Eli not the Half ShadowClan freak." Trixie spats out at Kord making sure that Eli did not hear what she was saying to the blue skinned troll.

Kord looks at Trixie like she was being crazy. He could not believe that the sweet young girl that he met when Eli first came to Slugterra was acting like a jealous little brat. He looked up towards Eli and Andrew and saw that they were not even paying attention to what was going on with Trixie. He thought about telling the two about what was going on but he did not want to ruin the moment for them. He decided that when they get to Elosy's cavern that he will stop Eli and tell him about what was going on. He smiled at that plan. He looked over at Pronto and saw that he was looking at himself in his mirror like the big shot he thinks he is.

"Pronto needs to get a new mirror. It is starting to fade so I need a new one. Maybe there might be some in the ShadowClan Territory?" The Molenoid says to himself but Kord and Trixie were able to hear him though.

"Pronto we will get you a new mirror after we save Eli's father." Kord says to the Molenoid.

Pronto sighs and then just keeps quiet as they are almost to Elosy's cavern. Andrew looks back at the others wondering how they were doing as they were riding and saw that Trixie was looking at him with a murderous look in her eyes. Andrew sees the look, gasps, and then suddenly thrusts his face into Eli's back so he did not have to look at the red haired woman and see the look in her eyes. Eli looks back at Andrew a little worried for his Prince. He was perfectly fine earlier so why was he now being scared? Eli asked the question.

"You alright Andrew?" Eli asks.

"Trixie is looking at me weirdly." Andrew replies to him lover.

Eli looks back and sees Trixie glaring at Andrew with so much hate flowing through her eyeballs. Eli gasped and then moves over to the side and stops Lucky. The others see this and go over to Eli and Andre.

"What is the meaning of this Eli? Why are we stopping?" Trixie asks him.

"I would like a word with you." The blue haired male responds.

Eli pulls Trixie over to the side so they can talk. He makes sure that Andrew can not hear them because he does not want the ShadowClan Prince to hear the mean things that Trixie might say about him. If Andrew heard them, he would start to cry because he hates when people are mean to him and their words get to him.

* * *

Kala: Well I am going to end this Chapter here. Hope you have like chapter 6. Let me know if you want another update soon.


	7. Authors notes

Kala: Hey guys. Its Kala Elric here. I just wanted you guys to know that I wont be able to update for a little while on Welcome to Slugterra. I am going to be a little busy and I am getting writers block on the chapters. I hope you understand.


	8. Chapter 7: The real chapter

Eli glares at Trixie with an angry look turning the light blue color of his eyes into an ice blue. He tries to calm down but when something bad goes on with his Andrew, then he will get a little angry and crazy. Andrew was watching them from the shadows because he had went after them to see what was Trixie's problem. Standing right next to Andrew's foot are 3 little slugs. One is an infurnus slug that goes by the name of Lava. Another is an arachnid slug named Spidey. Finally is a Geoshard slug named Emerald. All three of these slugs are owned and have bonded with Andrew. Eli did not know of these slugs though because they stay in the shadows and only come out when they are truly need by Andrew. Andrew keeps his slug gun hidden away in his back pack that he always carries around with him.

"Alright what did you want to talk about Eli?" Trixie asks the overprotective dominate lover.

"I saw you glaring at Andrew. Why?" Eli asks.

"I am jealous of that half ShadowClan freak. you were supposed to be mine not his. When I first saw you as I was video taping the competition, I got so flustered that I knew that you were the one for me but then when that freak came into the picture, I knew I would not be able to get you." Trixie tells Eli.

Eli could be seen getting more angry then he already was before he conversation with Trixie. He could not believe that she had the nerve to call his lover a freak. He was about to tell Trixie not to call Andrew a freak when suddenly he could hear sniffing coming from the bushes next to them. He was a little scared and hoped that it was not who he thought it was so he went over to the bushes to see and was horrified to see that it was who he thought it was. It was his beloved Andrew sitting on the ground crying his eyes out at what he heard Trixie say about him. Eli starts getting closer to Andrew when suddenly hissing could be heard near his feet. Eli looked down and saw three slugs looking up at him with anger in their eyes and hissing at him. Eli was so surprised to see these slugs hanging near Andrew and protecting him.

"Hey guys I just want to make sure Andrew is alright." Eli says to the slugs.

The infurnus slug looks up at Eli and sees that he was telling to truth so he goes back over to Andrew to get his attention. Though the others did not think so highly of the taller blue haired male. Emerald glares at Eli and shoots out a shard of emeralds at Eli to get the male away. Eli yelped as he watched what was going on and what was coming towards him. Eli turned so his back was facing the slug and he was hit in the back with a shard of emerald. Eli cried out in pain and that got Andrew to stop crying long enough to see that his boyfriend was on the ground in pain with one of his own slugs looking at the blue haired male with a smug look on his little face.

"EMERALD! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Andrew screamed out at the green and yellow skinned slug.

Andrew got up off of the ground and ran over to Eli to check on him. He turned Eli so his back was facing Andrew and started to pull the shard out of his back. Blood started to flow out of the hole that could be seen through Eli's shirt. Andrew had tears flowing out of his eyes as he watched the blood flow. He thought for a moment then he pulled Spidey over. He had the Arachnid slug make a rag out of his web so he could push it against the wound. He started to push the web against the would in Eli's back that was caused by one of his slugs and then started to chant something that he learned from his father before the former king was killed.

"Slaguswenagi. Slaguswenagi. Slaguswenagi!" Andrew shouted the last part. In the ShadowClan language it means Resurrect.

Andrew pushed his hands against Eli's back to stop the wound from bleeding anymore as well as trying to help it heal faster while still chanting out the Resurrection Spell. As Andrew kept chanting the spell, the wound on Eli's back started to close up and stop bleeding. Trixie was watching from the distance that she was from the bush, which was about 6 feet away, as Andrew tried to finish his healing of Eli. She was starting to get really angry at what she was watching. Andrew knew the slug that harmed Eli and that made her very angry. She decided to find a time where Andrew and Eli were not together and attack the ShadowClan Prince. Trixie smirked thinking that her plan was fool proof.

"A-A-Andrew?" Eli asks as he is turned around after said male was able to close the wound and to finish healing it up.

Andrew smiles gently at what he saw of Eli. Andrew allowed his skin to bleed to black with green streaks and to grow his tail which allowed him to swish his tail towards Eli's back. He sat his tail over to barely there wound and he allowed it to curl and cover it so nothing would try to get into the wound until Andrew was fully done with healing it. Trixie decides to walk over to the two lovers. She does so and just suddenly rips Andrew away from Eli making the young half breed yelp out. He did not know who took him away from Eli but he knew that he would get him or her for that. Andrew started growling and had his tail try to strike who ever pulled him away from Eli. That was stopped because of a rustling in the bushes near where the half ShadowClan Prince was with Eli and Trixie.

* * *

Kala Elric: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry i was gone for a little while. I just got to a computer because i have been of break for a little while and so i was finally able to get on my computer. I get busy when i am on break. I will try to have the next chapter out soon but that will get a little hard. School is probably going to get in my way because i have a huge project due after Halloween, but i will try to update.


	9. Another Author Note

A question was asked by **Elina** **Smith** asking me if Eli ad Andre are a couple or just friends. I just want to saw Elina that Eli and Andrew are a couple and yes that this is a gay story. There will not be any rated M areas unless asked. I will do a different story for that if requested. Sorry for the misunderstanding in the first chapter. It gets more intense as the story goes on. Hope you still like the story.


End file.
